Video Game Statistics
The in-game statistics for Telltale Games' The Walking Dead Video Game features scenarios where players are confronted with various choices based on morality and judgment. Players influence the story within the entire game making these decisions, creating a tailored experience. The folllowing is the complete list of choices for each Telltale Games' The Walking Dead episode. Season 1 "A New Day" Honesty: Lied or told the truth to Hershel? *Told him the truth - 63% *Lied to Hershel - 37% Who would you save?: Who did you save first? *Saved Shawn - 51% *Saved Duck - 49% Loyalty: Who did you side with? *Sided with Larry - 52% *Sided with Kenny - 48% Mercy: Did you give Irene the gun? *Refused to give her the gun - 55% *Gave her the gun - 45% Who would you save?: Who did you save? *Saved Doug - 51% *Saved Carley - 48% "Starved For Help" Did you chop off David's leg? *Chopped David's leg off - 84% *Left David to die - 16% Who shot Jolene? *Danny shot her - 87% *Shot Jolene' '''yourself - 13% '''Did you help Kenny kill Larry?' *Tried to revive Larry - 69% *Helped kill Larry - 31% Killed both brothers? *No - 82% *Yes - 18% Did you take from the car? *Took from the car - 55% *Did not take from the car - 45% "Long Road Ahead" Did you shoot the girl? *Did not shoot her - 59% *Shot the girl - 41% Did you leave Lilly? *Let her back on the RV - 58% *Abandoned Lilly - 42% How did you convince Kenny to stop the train? *Fought him - 56% *Talked him down - 44% Who shot Duck? *Shot him yourself - 79% *Had Kenny shoot him - 21% Who did you save first? *Helped Omid first - 55% *Helped Christa first - 45% "Around Every Corner" Did you kill the boy in the attic? * Killed him - 74% * Did not kill him - 26% How did you deal with Vernon? *You were rational and honest to him - 66% *You threatened or lied to him - 34% Did you bring Clementine to Crawford? *Brought her along - 73% *Told her to stay - 27% Ben's fate? *Let him go - 66% *Pulled him up - 34% Did you show the others your bite? *Revealed the bite - 80% *Concealed the bite - 20% Although it is only shown after completing the episode and cannot be viewed by checking the "Stats" option in the episode select menu, there is a screen that shows who went with Lee to search for Clementine. 3 parties can go with Lee: Omid and Christa (always both together or both not going), Ben Paul and Kenny. None, 1, 2 or all of them can go with Lee. Who goes with him will influence the opening to the following episode. 'Who came with you?' * 18% of players brought Kenny. * 16% of players brought Ben, Christa, Omid and Kenny. * 14% of players brought Ben, Christa and Omid. * 13% of players brought Christa, Omid and Kenny. * 12% of players brought Ben and Kenny. * 11% of players brought Christa and Omid. * 10% of players brought Ben. * 6% of players went alone. "No Time Left" Desperation: Did you chop off Lee's arm? *Got rid of the arm -''' 71%''' *Left it alone - 29% Fall Out: Did you lose your temper with Kenny? *Lost your temper with Kenny - 74% *Calmly argued with Kenny - 26% Disarmed: Did you give up your weapons? *Gave up your weapons - 59% *Kept your weapons - 41% Stranger: Did you kill Clementine's captor? *Had Clementine kill him - 58% *Killed him yourself - 42% Goodbye: Did you stop Lee from turning? *Made sure Lee didn't turn - 63% *Told Clementine to leave Lee - 37% After the episode, a few screens detailing the character's choices regarding other characters over the 5 episodes is shown. "400 Days" Whose foot did you shoot off? ''(Vince's story)'' *Shot Justin's foot off - 70% *Shot Danny's foot off - 30% Did you stay in the car or got out? ''(Wyatt's story)'' *Stayed in the car - 50% *Got out of the car - 50% Did you leave Nate or stay with him? ''(Russell's story)'' *Stood up to Nate and walked away - 75% *Stayed with Nate - 25% Did you lie to Leland? ''(Bonnie's story)'' *Lied - 75% *Told the truth - 25% Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? ''(Shel's story)'' *Left in the RV - 75% *Stayed and killed Stephanie - 25% A screen showing who amongst the 5 did and did not go with Tavia is then shown. Bonnie will always go regardless of player choice. Season 2 "All That Remains" Survival: Did you try to save Christa? *Stopped to help Christa - 58.7% *Tried to sneak away - 41.3% Mercy: Did you kill the dog? *Killed the dog - 52.5% *Didn't kill the dog - 47.5% Trust: Did you accept Nick's apology? *Accepted - 51.1% *Rejected - 48.9% Generosity: Did you give water to the dying man? *Refused to give water - 56.8% *Gave water - 43.2% Heroics: Did you save Nick or Pete? *Pete - 59.6% *Nick - 40.4% "A House Divided" Friendship: Took blame for Sarah's photo? *Blamed someone else - 51.5% *Took blame - 48.5% Loyalty: Who did you sit with at dinner? *Sat with Kenny - 64.2% *Sat with Luke - 35.8% Honesty: Told Walter the truth about Matthew? *Told the truth - 56% *Lied about Matthew - 44% Forgiveness: Nick's fate? *Convinced Walter to forgive Nick - 56.3% *Didn't convince Walter to forgive Nick - 43.7% Bravery: Left to find Kenny? *Surrendered - 56.1% *Went to find Kenny - 43.9'%' "In Harm's Way" Compassion: Helped Sarah with her chores? *Helped Sarah - 54.5% *Did your own work - 45.5% Trust: Told Bonnie about Luke? * Didn't tell Bonnie about Luke - 63.5% *Told Bonnie that Luke contacted you - 36.5% Selflessness: Admitted to stealing the walkie talkie? *Tried to hide the theft - 66.7% *Tried to come clean - 33.3% Vengeance: Watched Kenny kill Carver? * Didn't watch - 51.4% * Watched - 48.6% Risk: Chopped off Sarita's arm? *Chopped it off - 56.9% *Killed the walker - 43.1% "Amid The Ruins" Pragmatism: Left Sarah at the trailer park? * Left Sarah - 59.4% *Saved Sarah - 40.6% Compassion: Robbed Arvo? *Didn't rob Arvo - 52.4% *Did rob Arvo - 47.6% Selflessness: Crawled through ticket booth? *Crawled through - 50% *Had Bonnie reach through - 50% Nurturing: Held the baby? *Held the baby - 56.9% *Didn't hold the baby - 43.1% Survivalism: Shot Rebecca? * Called for help -'57.1%' *Shot Rebecca - 42.9% "No Going Back" Selflessness: Protected the baby? *Protected the baby - 58.6% *Went for cover - 41.4% Risk: Went to help Luke? *Covered for Luke - 66.7% *Tried to help Luke - 33.3% Loyalty: Asked to leave with Mike? * Didn't ask to leave with Mike - 80.9% *Asked to leave with Mike - 19.1% Survivalism: Shot Kenny? *Shot Kenny - 50.9% *Didn't shoot Kenny - 49.1% Friendship: In the end, who are you with? * Alone with AJ - 25.7% *With AJ, Jane and the family - 21.4% *With AJ and Kenny - 21.4% *With AJ at Wellington - 21.4% *With AJ and Jane - 10.1% The Walking Dead: Michonne "In Too Deep" Did you try to end it? *Lowered the gun - 69.3% *Pulled the trigger - 30.7% How did you enter abandoned ferry? *Through the stairs - 55.1% *Through the window - 44.9% Did you ambush Randall in the store room? *Ambushed Randall - 59% *Did not ambush Randall - 41% Did you sell Greg out to Norma? *Shared the blame with Greg - 54.6% *Let Greg take the blame - 45.4% Did you let Sam shoot Zachary? *Spared Zachary - 83.5% *Let Sam kill him - 16.5% "Give No Shelter" Did you keep Pete with you or let him go off on his own? *Stopped him - 82.4% *Let him go - 17.6% Did you pick up the phone or go after the footsteps in the hallway? *Picked up the phone - 74.8% *Went after the footsteps - 25.2% Did you reveal to Paige that you nearly commited suicide? *Tried to offer good advice - 64.9% *Admitted to it - 35.1% How did you handle the radio call from Norma? *Let Randall speak to her - 57.4% *Spoke to her yourself - 39.4% *Didn't say anything - 3.2% What did you do to Randall? *Bashed Randall's head in - 53.1% *Dropped the wrench - 46.9% "What We Deserve" Did you let Sam bury her father? *Helped Sam move her father's body - 92.1% *Left her alone - 7.9% Did you tell Alex what happened to his father? *Didn't tell Alex his father was dead - 78.7% *Told Alex his father was dead - 21.3% Did you hand Randall over to Norma? *Handed Randall over to Norma - 62.2% *Didn't hand Randall over to Norma - 37.8% Did you put Norma out of her misery? *Left Norma to die - 60.3% *Shot Norma to put her out of her misery - 39.7% Did you choose to leave your daughters or stay with them? *Chose to leave your daughters - 91.7% *Stayed with your daughters - 8.3% Season 3 (A New Frontier) "Ties That Bind - Part 1" *'Did you stay the night at the junkyard?' *'54.6%' of players chose to stay the night at the junkyard. *45.7% of players chose to head back out on the road. Did you shoot the driver or let him go? *'52.2%' of players chose to let the driver go. *47.8% of players chose to shoot the driver. What was the aftermath of the shooting? *'94.3%' of players got locked up. *5.7% of players were allowed to roam free. Who brought you to the junkyard? *'50.3%' of players went with Eleanor to the junkyard. *49.7% of players went with Tripp to the junkyard. Did you escape with your family or stay with Clementine? * 84.1% of players stayed and fought with Clementine. *15.9% of players escaped with your family. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" How did you deal with Kate and David's argument? *'60.8%' of players told David that Kate wanted to leave him. *39.2% of players stayed out of the argument. How did you handle the New Frontier at the gates of Prescott? *'58.6% '''of players opened fire. *40.6% of players surrendered. *0.8% of players tried to negotiate. '''Did you trust Jesus?' *'86.2%' of players took him at his word. *13.8% of players tied his hands together. How did you deal with Conrad's threat to Clementine? *'89.4%' of players shot Conrad. *10.6% of players accepted Conrad's plan. How did you get into Richmond? *'95.9%' of players surrendered to Max's demands. *4.1% of players refused to disarm themselves. "Above The Law" Did you honor your brother's request? *'65.7%' of players demanded justice for Mariana's murder. *34.3% of players kept Mariana's murder to yourself. Did you try to save AJ? *'84.9%' of players injected AJ with the medicine. *15.1% of players didn't use the medicine. How did Badger die? *'66.7%' of players destroyed Badger's skull. *5.4% of players killed Badger quickly. *22.6% of players left Badger to turn. *5.3% of players let someone else kill Badger. Did you accept Max's offer? *'56.5%' of players brought Max back to Richmond. *43.5% of players executed Max. Who did you side with in the end? *'53.3%' of players stuck to David's plan. *46.7% of players tried to leave with Kate. "Thicker Than Water" Did you promise that you would help Kate with the family if David left? *'91.4%' of players promised you'd help Kate. *8.6% of players told David to stay. How did you respond to Dr. Lingard's request? *'52.4%' of players assisted in Lingard's suicide. *46.3% of players refused to kill Lingard. *1.3% of players let Clementine decide Lingard's fate. Did you tell Kate that you have feelings for her? *'78%' of players told Kate you shared her feelings. *22% of players rejected her. Who did you try to save at the execution? *'58.6%' of players tried to save Ava. *41.4% of players tried to save Tripp. Did you shoot Joan or take Clint's deal? *'56.6%' of players chose to shoot Joan. *43.4% of players accepted Clint's deal. "From The Gallows" Did you stand with David on the ledge? *'92% '''of players stepped up to help David. *8% of players didn't step up. '''What did you say to David about Kate?' *'53.6% '''of players confessed their love for Kate. *28.3% of players came clean about their relationship with Kate. *15.9% of players denied having a relationship with Kate, but David didn't believe them. *2.2% of players said nothing. '''Did you fight David back?' *'63.5% '''of players showed their love for David even as he took his anger out on them. *36.5% of players chose to fight back. '''Did you go after Gabe or with Kate?' *'64.1% '''of players went with Kate and sealed the Richmond breach. *35.9% of players chose to go after Gabe. '''Did Clementine come along with you?' *After the fight with David, Clementine followed her own plan, splitting up with 53.3% '''of players. *Clementine teamed up with you and 46.7% of players. Season 4 (The Final Season) "Done Running" '''How did you enter the ticket booth? * 58% of players killed the walker couple in the train station. * 42% of players chose to let AJ go through the window in the train station. Who did you decide to go with? * 52% of players went fishing with Violet and Brody. * 48% of players went hunting with Louis and Aasim. Where did AJ sleep? * 66% of players convinced AJ to sleep on the bed. * 34% of players let AJ sleep under the bed. Did you attack Abel? * 78% '''of players attacked Abel. * 22% of players surrendered food to Abel. '''Who did you turn to for help? * 66% '''of players appealed to Violet. * 34% of players appealed to Louis. "Suffer The Children" '''Did you let AJ keep his gun? *'64%' of players told AJ to keep his gun. *34% of players gave AJ's gun to Louis. *1% of players didn't intervene when AJ insisted on keeping his gun. *1% of players said nothing when AJ insisted on giving Louis his gun. Did you tell Violet to shoot? *'50%' of players told Louis and Violet to run from Lilly and Abel. *50% of players told Violet to shoot Lilly, and got Louis shot. Did you honor James' request? *'93%' of players spared the walker, honoring James' request. *6% of players killed the walker after James asked you not to. *1% of players let James throw the rock to distract the walker. Who did you spend time with? *'58%' of players spent time stargazing with Violet. *42% of players helped Louis tune the piano. Who did you save? *'56%' of players rescued Violet instead of Louis. *44% of players rescued Louis instead of Violet. "Broken Toys" Did you let Abel turn? *'93%' of players mercy killed Abel. *7% of players forced Abel to turn into a walker. Did you spare the walkers in James' camp? *'93%' of players respected James' beliefs and killed no walkers. *3% of players only killed some of the walkers in James' camp. *3% of players ignored James' wishes and killed all of the walkers in the camp. What did you name Willy's bomb? *'62%' of players named the bomb "Mitch's Masterpiece". *18% of players named the bomb "Willy Junior". *12% of players named the bomb "Ruby's Revenge". *5% of players had a bomb named "AJ". *3% of players refused to name the bomb. Did Dorian cut off your friend's finger? *'80%' of players allowed AJ to attack Dorian, stopping her from cutting off your friend's finger. *20% of players stopped AJ, and let Dorian cut off your friend's finger. Did you allow AJ to kill Lilly? *'56%' of players refused to tell AJ to kill Lilly. *44% of players told AJ to kill Lilly. "Take Us Back" Did you trust AJ to make his own decisions? * 59% of players trusted AJ to make his own decisions. * 41% of players told AJ he wasn't ready to make his own decisions. What did you decide to add to Louis' imaginary house? (Louis route) * 38% of players decided to add a skylight to Louis' imaginary house. * 31% of players decided to add a tree house to Louis' imaginary house. * 15% of players decided to add a statue of yourself to Louis' imaginary house. * 15% of let Louis decide on the last flourish for his imaginary house. How did you rename the school? (Violet route) * 55% of players let Violet rename the school herself. * 18% of players renamed the school "Castle Violet" despite her protests. * 18% of players renamed the school "Happy Sunshine Land" with Violet. * 9% of players renamed the school "Rotting Shithole" with Violet. What did you ask AJ? * 57% of players asked AJ to kill you rather than let you become a walker. * 43% of players asked AJ to leave you and let you become a walker. Did you agree to teach Tenn? (Tenn alive) * 64% '''of players agreed to teach Tenn to be like you. * 36% of players refused to teach Tenn to be like you. '''How did you deal with Tenn? (Tenn walker) * 71% of players shot Tenn after he became a walker. * 29% of players spared Tenn after he became a walker. Category:Video Game